It is believed that the pertinent state-of-the-art is represented by: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,392,289, 6,119,137, 7,010,757, 6,707,890 and 6,529,942; US patent application Ser. No. 2002/120600, 2008/077675, 2009/106650, 2002/016818, 2002/0147778, 2005/159135, 2006/168642, 2005/136908, 2006/041657, 2003/123104, 2005/0278651, 2008/0222254 and 2008/220798; German patent or patent application Ser. No. 102005042068; European patent application Ser. No. 1646001 as well as by international patent publication Nos. 2010/023192 and 2007/014351.